Ed Edd n Eddy Z: The Power of the Guardian
by Dude64
Summary: I do not own this series, all credit for this story goes to SSJ7G, DogDays124, supersaiyan3goku, SSJ5G and all those who have aided them in any way.   Please review.


This story does not take place in the animated series but in another universe. (Multiverse saga reference)

* * *

><p>It was another typical day on Angel Island. The sun was shining and the island couldn't be more beautiful. A red echidna stood in front of a large emerald on top of a shrine surrounded by seven spires. It was none other than Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island the Master Emerald. Knuckles was standing on top of the shrine, bored.<p>

"This is boring." Said Knuckles.

Hoping to kill some time he jumped to the ground and started practicing his martial arts. He found a large boulder and used it as a stationary punching bag. After a few hours of training he reduced the mighty rock to sand. He was sweating and he figured he'd done enough for today. He started back for the shrine to continue his duties of guarding the Master Emerald. As he was walking he started to remember his adventures with Sonic and his friends.

"Good times." Said Knuckles.

He climbed back up to the shrine and continued his watch. Little did he know he was being observed.

* * *

><p>About two miles away on a medium sized ship was the notorious Doctor Eggman.<p>

"Lets see how strong that knucklehead is."

Said Eggman as he pressed a button that launched three pods towards Angel Island.

* * *

><p>With Knuckles:<p>

Knuckles was taking a nap when he was startled awake by three large power levels.

"Those power levels, I know them." Said the echidna.

He watched as three pods landed not too far away. He quickly ran off to investigate. When he got near the crash site he was surprised to see three familiar hedgehogs. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver emerged from the pods.

"What the? You guys?"

He didn't know his friends were unwillingly under Eggman's control.

* * *

><p>With Eggman:<p>

Eggman was analyzing data on his computer.

"Silver's power level is at 8000, Sonic is 8200, Shadow is 8500, but Knuckles is only 5000! I don't understand, these three are at their maximum base but Knuckles is only 5000. I thought he was stronger!" Yelled Eggman.

* * *

><p>At Angel Island:<p>

"Whats up with you guys?"

Asked Knuckles before he was met with an uppercut to his jaw by Shadow. Knuckles brushed the blow off as if it were nothing. It only made him angry.

* * *

><p>With Eggman:<p>

"What? Knuckles' power level just jumped to 9000. Amazing!"

* * *

><p>At Angel Island:<p>

"Oh I see you boys want to pick a fight. Well bring it on!" Yelled Knuckles as he got in a fighting stance.

The three hedgehogs charged him at full speed. Knuckles jumped in the air dodging their attack before spinning rapidly in a downward motion. The hedgehogs saw this and evaded. Silver used his telekinesis to throw a boulder at Knuckles, only to have it smashed by a spiked fist. Seeing the echidna distracted, Sonic and Shadow ran around Knuckles faster and faster until they created an air sucking vortex.

Knuckles was choking from lack of oxygen, he knew if he didn't act quick he would be in trouble. The guardian struck the ground with brute force that caused a small tremor that made Shadow and Sonic go flying in opposite directions. As Knuckles caught his breath Silver delivered a kick to the echidna's jaw only to have Knuckles grab him and smash him into the ground. Seeing a chance Shadow and Sonic spin dashed into Knuckles sending him flying but Knuckles caught himself in mid air and used his dreadlocks to glide back to the battlefield. He came back to see Silver back on his feet with Sonic and Shadow standing by him.

The echidna and the three hedgehogs stared at each other silently each side waiting for the other to make a move. The hedgehogs charged the echidna and bombarded him with blow after blow. Knuckles was able to block some of their attacks but the combined speed of Shadow and Sonic proved too much. Knuckles gathered his strength and traded blows with them. Knuckles was able to match them for every strike thrown. Even with the superior speed of Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles was able to sense them and counter their attacks.

They stopped for a brief moment to catch their breath until Silver levitated Knuckles and smashed him into some nearby cliffs repeatedly. This gave Silver a grin. Knuckles couldn't break out of Silver's hold. The guardian thought quickly. "I've got it.!" Yelled Knuckles in his mind. As he collided with the cliff again he began to focus his mind. The Master Emerald was glowing brighter but returned to normal shortly. Silver was laughing as he thrashed the guardian around like a toy but he stopped when he saw that Knuckles had broken free of his hold.

"What is this? How did you break free?" Asked Silver.

Knuckles smirked at this.

"I used the Master Emerald to negate your telekinetic hold over me." Replied Knuckles.

"Enough!" Yelled Shadow as he launched chaos spears at Knuckles, who deflected them with his spiked fists.

* * *

><p>With Eggman:<p>

Eggman watched as Knuckles was getting the upper hand in the fight.

"Looks like it's time to test the new fusion tech."

Said Eggman as he pressed a button.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight:<p>

In the middle of their battle they were interrupted as the hedgehogs were drawn together by an unknown force. Knuckles watched as a bright light engulfed them. When the light dimmed a sole hedgehog stood. He had a mixture of blue, white, black, and red fur. And green eyes.

* * *

><p>With Eggman:<p>

"Outstanding! Power levels at 9000 and 24700."

* * *

><p>Back to the fight:<p>

"I am no longer Sonic, Shadow, nor Silver! I am Storm the Hedgehog!" Yelled Storm as his battle aura grew.

Knuckles covered his face due to Storm's power.

"He's far more powerful than me. I've got to do something fast." Said the guardian.

Storm levitated in the air and fired a barrage of chaos spears at Knuckles. Knuckles, knowing he couldn't deflect them, did a back handspring to dodge. Unfortunately one of the spears pierced his shoulder. The guardian yelled in pain as he clenched his bleeding shoulder. His situation looked hopeless when Knuckles remembered something.

"The chaos emeralds!" Said Knuckles.

The chaos emeralds were on the seven spires surrounding the shrine. In his spare time Knuckles gathered the seven chaos emeralds, which wasn't an easy task. Seeing his chance the guardian ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the shrine, with Storm in pursuit. Knuckles was within sight of the shrine, he jumped into the air and glided the remaining distance but before he could reach his target he was knocked into the ground at an amazing speed.

"Its hopeless Knuckles! You're powerless against me!"

Taunted Storm as he grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlocks and lifted him up.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked the guardian.

Storm laughed at his question.

"The master, Doctor Eggman, commands it."

Replied Storm before delivering a punch so powerful to Knuckles' midsection that it not only shattered a nearby boulder but it made the echidna cough up blood. Knuckles gasped for air as he writhed in severe pain. Storm grabbed him again and delivered multiple blows to the echidna's midsection before throwing him at the foot of the shrine. Knuckles saw where he was. He knew it was good that he was so close but he didn't have the strength to climb the shrine. At that moment Knuckles remembered something very important.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

In a large tower that soared high into the heavens, higher than Angel Island, stood a red echidna and a white cat that carried a staff of some sort.

"Knuckles take this senzu bean and save it for a rainy day."

"Thanks Korin."

"Keep it under your glove."

* * *

><p>Back to the present:<p>

Knuckles quickly reached inside his glove and grabbed the senzu bean. He looked at it in relief and ate it. In a second he felt as if he was never injured. Storm rose high into the air and began charging a massive chaos spear. As he was about to launch it he was hit by a large boulder which knocked him into a nearby river.

"Target hit." Said Knuckles as he quickly climbed the shrine.

Storm recovered quickly and searched frantically for Knuckles.

"I'm going to kill that echidna!" Yelled Storm.

As he was searching he saw a bright pink light coming from the shrine. Storm flew to the shrine to see Knuckles absorb the seven chaos emeralds.

"Dammit!"

Cursed Storm under his breath as Knuckles transformed into Super Knuckles. What caught Storm's eye was that the wounds inflicted to the echidna were no more. Knuckles was now pink with red eyes and gained a large battle aura.

* * *

><p>With Doctor Eggman:<p>

"Incredible! Power levels are 24700 and 441000! It seems that the chaos emeralds multiply the user's power by 49x's."

* * *

><p>At Angel Island:<p>

Storm was trembling as he sensed the immense power flowing in Knuckles. Knuckles smirked knowing that Storm was scared. What happened next surprised Storm. Storm felt a huge surge of power in him and saw Knuckles revert to normal. Storm began to transform. His fur turned chrome, his eyes were now yellow, and his battle aura was larger than ever.

* * *

><p>With Eggman:<p>

"What? Knuckles is back to 9000 and Storm has risen to 1210300."

* * *

><p>At Angel Island:<p>

Storm was amazed at his power, while Knuckles just smirked.

"Thanks Knuckles. You've given me more power to destroy you with."

Knuckles laughed to himself before replying with:

"I don't like unfair fights. Storm I will free you from Eggman's control. But first I want you to show me your full power. I think then you'll be able to keep up with me."

This made Storm angry.

"Fool! Get ready to witness my full power!"

Yelled Storm as Shadow's, now Storm's Chaos bracelets flung off his wrists, activating the chaos corruption form. His aura was now dark red with surges of lightning flowing around him, signifying that the transformation was complete.

"I am now perfect Storm!" Roared Storm.

Knuckles smirked.

"Now it's my turn." Said Knuckles.

The Master Emerald began to glow bright green. Knuckles groaned as a massive amount of power surged through him. His fur and eyes turned green, and his aura, which was accompanied by bolts of lightning, grew exceptionally larger than before. Knuckles roared as he was engulfed in a massive green light, showing the transformation was complete. When the light disappeared Knuckles stood smirking.

"And you can call me Hyper Knuckles."

The two faced each other before flying at light speed towards each other.

* * *

><p>With Eggman:<p>

"This is outstanding! Storm is at 36,309,000 and Knuckles is at 45,000,000." Said Eggman as he continued watching the battle.

* * *

><p>At Angel Island:<p>

The two collided at an incredible force. Storm kicked Knuckles up but he caught himself in the air and countered with a knee to Storm's face. Storm and Knuckles used chaos control to teleport high above Angel Island. Storm flew at Knuckles and the two traded lightning fast blows. Each one wasn't able to gain an advantage over the other. Storm aimed a chaos punch at his face but Knuckles crossed his arms in front of his head and blocked the powerful attack, which upon impact could be felt miles away.

Knuckles countered with his own chaos punch that connected with the hedgehog's midsection sending him flying. But Storm caught himself and used chaos control and teleported behind Knuckles and hit him with a chaos blast. Knuckles crashed into the Island below forming a large crater, but quickly recovered and used chaos control to teleport back to the battle site. The two stared into each others eyes before colliding again.

They traded blows that could be heard miles away. The teleported back down to the island and continued their fight. Storm backhanded Knuckles sending him flying into a nearby river. Knuckles recovered and ran, at a speed that would put Sonic to shame, becoming a blur and elbowed Storm deep into the ground. Storm sprang back up and traded blows with Knuckles.

Each time a punch was thrown their fists collided, each time a knee was delivered their knees clashed, and each time a headbutt was sent their heads bashed. They both charged a chaos punch and when their fists collided, not only did it send a shock wave that almost knocked Eggman out of the sky but they were sent flying in opposite directions.

They bounced back becoming blurs disappearing and reappearing in different locations every time a major blow was delivered. Storm fired a rainstorm of chaos spears that exploded on contact with Knuckles. Engulfing him in a large explosion. Storm smiled in delight thinking he'd won but that quickly changed when Knuckles appeared in front of Storm and uppercut-ted him high into the clouds. Knuckles took this chance a charged a large chaos lance.

He fired it and it hit Storm and engulfed him in an even larger explosion. Knuckles wasn't surprised when Storm appeared in the midst of the smoke. The two stared at each other with energy glowing in their eyes. They fired beams of pure heat from their eyes at each other.

The beams collided but couldn't overpower the other. Storm pulled a fast one and hammer slammed Knuckles down into the island. Knuckles was lodged into the side of a mountain. He jumped out just in time to avoid being hit by Storm as he slammed into the mountain just missing Knuckles by an inch.

They teleported near a waterfall before Knuckles fired a barrage of chaos spears at Storm which missed their target. Storm fired a chaos beam which blew Knuckles off the island. Storm smiled in delight yet again as Knuckles fell to the ocean below. Storm charged a massive death ball that could have destroyed the entire planet and launched to where Knuckles landed.

While underwater Knuckles saw the deadly attack approach. He prepared for impact and held his position. Using his hands he used all of his strength to keep it from gaining anymore ground. But his efforts were proving futile as he was pushed back all the way to the bottom of the ocean. If he failed the entire planet would be destroyed.

His feet began to sink into the rocks as he was being pushed back even more. Giving everything he had and more he punched the death ball and launched it back. Storm dodged his own attack as he watched it explode in space. Knuckles flew out of the water leaving a mile high wave of water behind him. Storm concentrated his power to form a chaos blade. Knuckles saw this and began to charge a chaos rasengan. Storm flew at Knuckles and aimed a fatal slash to the echidna's neck.

But Knuckles ducked and delivered his powerful attack directly into the hedgehog's gut which sent him miles into the ocean. Knuckles tried to sense his energy but he wasn't able to. Storm appeared behind him and got him in a full nelson. Knuckles escaped by repeatedly striking Storm in the ribs with his elbows.

Knuckles grabbed Storm and dragged him back up to the island. Knuckles drove him along with himself into the lava filled volcano. In the midst of super hot lava, that would kill anyone who wasn't strong enough to handle it, they traded faster than light blows that could shatter the largest boulders. As they continued, Storm delivered a powerful blow to the echidna's face that made him bleed. In return Knuckles spin dashed straight into the hedgehog's jaw making him spit out some blood as well.

The two teleported out of the volcano and back to normal ground. They collided and locked hands, each trying to overpower the other. The force of the strength they were applying caused the island to quake and form a crater around them. Knuckles gave it everything he had and brought Storm to his knees.

Storm countered by punching Knuckles into the ground. Knuckles recovered quickly and began to jump to and fro at super sonic speed. Storm did the same, the two became blurs of colored energy. They began to confuse each other by constantly teleporting and evading.

They flew at each other, each preparing a chaos punch. When their fists collided a huge wave of blinding energy was released. The two stared each other down. They recovered and and collided again and again. Storm aimed a punch for Knuckles' chin but Knuckles caught his fist with his hand and pushed him back. They stared each other down. They were sweating, panting, bruised, and bloody. They teleported high above the clouds again.

"Storm. Let's finish this."

Said Knuckles as he began charging a large attack that emitted green energy.

"Fool! Now you die!"

Yelled Storm as he too began charging his own attack that emitted chrome energy. As they charged their attacks their auras, and their aura lightning, grew larger and more static. After a few seconds they were ready. They launched their attacks at the same time.

"Chaos beam!" Yelled Knuckles.

"Chaos bolt!" Yelled Storm.

Their attacks collided, sending a shock wave across the earth. Applying more and more power, none of them could gain an advantage. A long beam struggle ensued. These two were already spent. They had been fighting past their limits and the battle was taking a heavy toll on them.

"Foolish echidna! You will be the one who dies here!"

Yelled Storm as his beam began to overtake the stalemate. Knuckles was struggling to push back the fatal energy beam that was coming closer. He decided to no longer hold back.

"This ends right now!"

Roared Knuckles as his aura and lightning grew exponentially. His eyes were glowing with energy as his attack took back the stalemate. Storm was terrified at the massive beam that was approaching him.

"No! How can this happen? Damn you echidna!" Yelled Storm as he was engulfed in a large blinding light.

* * *

><p>6 hours later:<p>

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were lying unconscious at the foot of the Master Emerald shrine. Shadow woke up first. He looked around, he had no idea what happened nor any memory.

"What happened?" Asked the hedgehog to himself.

As he looked around he spotted two familiar hedgehogs, who were waking up to the sound of his voice.

"Shadow? Sonic? Where are we? What happened?" Asked Silver as he grabbed his head in pain.

"I don't know what happened. But I think we are on Angel Island." Replied Shadow looking around.

"How did we get here?" Asked Sonic.

"The three of you were being controlled by Eggman."

The hedgehogs quickly turned to see an all too familiar echidna standing there with a small bag in his hand.

"Knuckles!" They all yelled.

"Knuckles, what is this?" Asked Shadow with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Whats in the bag?" Asked Sonic.

"What happened?" Asked Silver.

"Please. One question at a time." Said Knuckles. He continued. "These are senzu beans in the bag."

He tossed each of them a bean, which they including him ate and in a second they were completely rejuvenated.

"Where did you get the senzu beans?" Asked Silver.

"From Corey and Zach. I'm thinking about getting some senzu bean seeds from Korin so that we can start our own supply on the island."

"That's a great idea." Said Sonic.

Knuckles explained everything that happened. Including how Eggman was controlling them, how they fused, how they tried to kill him, how he freed them, and their battle in which they all went super.

"Thanks for saving our asses, Knuckles." Said Sonic.

"Yeah. Without you we would still be under his control." Said Silver.

Knuckles just bowed his head in reply. At that moment a laptop landed in front of them.

"Huh? What is this?" Asked Shadow as he examined the computer.

"Call it a gift! So long pests!" Yelled Eggman over his ship's megaphone as he sped off.

"Lets see what it is." Said Silver.

Everyone nodded and gathered around to see. They turned it on and it showed a list of all recorded power levels and after it showed the entire fight on video. The hedgehogs were in deep shock and disbelief at the power Knuckles demonstrated.

"Wow Knuckles impressive. I had no idea that you could reach such levels of power." Said Silver.

Sonic and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Looks like we now know your maximum power." Said Shadow.

"Actually that wasn't my maximum. I have one more transformation and it's power puts the power of my first two transformations to shame." Said Knuckles as he grinned.

In the midst of this, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Zach, Corey, and Drew were Watching and listening in on everything that had took place from Knuckles' training to now. The saiyans were surprised at the power that far outclassed them. Drew spoke up.

"Looks like we need to step up our training methods."


End file.
